


Un posto nel mondo

by Alley



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01, Yennefer kinda ships it, and Ciri ships it so much
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley/pseuds/Alley
Summary: [dal testo]“Chi è lei?”“Lei chi?”“La donna per cui scrivi le ballate.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Un posto nel mondo

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel di [_Qualcuno con cui correre_](http://https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113988).  
> Se non intendete recuperare la storia correlata, vi basterà sapere che Geralt è andato a recuperare Jaskier e che i due sono in viaggio insieme a Yennefer e Ciri.  
> E a Rutilia, naturalmente.

Quando Geralt aveva compiuto un passo in avanti, per Jaskier l’istinto di seguirlo era sorto spontaneo come immettere aria nei polmoni o cercare la luce in mezzo all’oscurità. Non aveva nemmeno provato, a resistergli, né desiderava farlo: tutto ciò che voleva era tornare a occupare quello che era arrivato a concepire come il suo posto nel mondo.

Era avvenuto tutto come ai vecchi tempi: Geralt era apparso nel momento in cui Jaskier aveva avuto bisogno di lui e lo aveva tratto in salvo. Jaskier non si era azzardato a credere che si fosse trattato di qualcosa di diverso da una semplice coincidenza, ma vedere Geralt intervenire in sua difesa gli aveva acceso il petto di un calore di cui aveva sentito la mancanza. Poi aveva scoperto che non c'entrava il caso: Geralt si trovava lì perché si era messo sui suoi passi; perché lo stava cercando.

Era stata la goccia che aveva fatto traboccare il vaso già colmo della sua volontà, quella che lo aveva indotto definitivamente a cedere all’illusione che le cose fossero ancora come prima.

Ma niente, in realtà, è più come prima. Non lo è perché ora Jaskier porta incisa sul cuore la crepa che Geralt stesso ha aperto: l’ha sentita allargarsi alla vista di Yennefer e la avverte scavare più in profondità ogni volta che le parole con cui Geralt lo ha colpito sulla montagna tornano a risuonargli nella testa, impietose e crudeli.

Il ritorno di Geralt ha messo un lembo di stoffa su una ferita che un bendaggio fatto ad arte non basterebbe a contenere: non è nemmeno lontanamente sufficiente; non è una soluzione.

Eppure Jaskier se lo è fatto andar bene. Perché l’assenza di Geralt gli ha scavato dentro una voragine che soltanto riaverlo poteva colmare; perché è stato semplice e rassicurante dirsi che le cose potevano aggiustarsi.

Ma far sì che accada è tutta un’altra storia.

*

Presto, Jaskier comincia a suonare per Ciri.

La marcia della bizzarra combriccola che costituiscono – un bardo, uno striga e il suo fidato destriero, una maga squilibrata e una principessa ragazzina con un destino sconosciuto da compiere - procede lungo sentieri lontani dalle strade trafficate e dai villaggi: in zone isolate è più difficile cadere vittima di agguati e più semplice fronteggiare quelli che potrebbero presentarsi.

Non c’è compagnia di cui godere né molto con cui tenersi occupati. Una sera, in occasione di una delle soste che tengono per la notte, Jaskier aveva notato Ciri occhieggiare con curiosità al liuto poggiato contro il tronco adibito a panca su cui era seduto e aveva deciso di fornirle l’assist che stava palesemente cercando. 

Non è sicuro che la richiesta sarebbe mai partita da lei: Ciri abbonda di cordialità ma in quanto a confidenza è decisamente più avara. Da quello che Geralt gli ha raccontato sul suo conto e dal velo di timore che le ricopre costantemente lo sguardo, Jaskier ritiene che abbia avuto i suoi buoni motivi per scegliere di chiudersi a riccio.

Ma la musica è un ottimo ponte da gettare tra le persone. 

“Sarei onorato di poter suonare per te, principessa” le aveva detto. Ciri aveva accolto la sollecitazione e da quel momento gli spettacoli imbastiti appositamente per lei erano diventati un’abitudine da consumare attorno ai falò con cui combattevano il freddo della sera. 

“Mi piace la tua voce.”

È il primo apprezzamento esplicito che Jaskier riceve da lei. Fino a quel momento Ciri si era limitata ad ascoltarlo con applicazione e a dargli la buonanotte quando le sonate precedevano il sonno. 

“Grazie, principessa.” Quando Jaskier solleva lo sguardo, la prima cosa a rientrare nel suo campo visivo è la sagoma di Geralt incastrata in mezzo a quelle degli alberi. Come a ogni fermata lui e Yennefer stanno perlustrando la zona al fine di renderla più sicura: Geralt controlla che non ci siano presenze minacciose pronte a saltare fuori e Yennefer innalza con la magia barriere utili a bloccare quelle che potrebbero sopravvenire. “Almeno c’è qualcuno che la apprezza.”

“Anche a Geralt piace.”

Il commento di Ciri lo coglie totalmente impreparato. “Certo” replica Jaskier, riacquistando il controllo di sé. “Come gli piacerebbe una torta senza farcitura.”

“Me lo ha detto prima che ti trovassimo.” Jaskier sa che Ciri non avrebbe motivo di mentire, eppure, non crede fino in fondo alle sue parole: vorrebbe farlo, ma non ne è capace. “Siete amici da tanto?”

“Non siamo amici.”

La smentita suona più ruvida di quanto Jaskier avrebbe voluto. Ciri deve percepirlo, perché si irrigidisce e distoglie lo sguardo, come qualcuno che ha subito un rimprovero più duro di quel che si aspettasse di ricevere.

Jaskier si sente in dovere di stemperare la tensione. Non è colpa di Ciri: amici è quello che lui e Geralt devono sembrare. Jaskier stesso aveva creduto che fossero qualcosa di simile, prima che il comportamento tenuto da Geralt non demolisse quella convinzione. “Comporrò una ballata per te, un giorno. La chiamerò---”

“--- la leoncina di Cintra” conclude Ciri al suo posto. È decisa, e impetuosa, le fiamme che ne illuminano i lineamenti algidi e dritti e si riverberano dentro le sue iridi. Per la prima volta appare a Jaskier come qualcosa di più di una semplice ragazzina spaurita. “È come mi chiamava mia nonna.”

“Le leoncina di Cintra” acconsente, scandendo con cura ciascuna delle sillabe che compongono le parole. “Comincio a pensare ai versi.”

*

Jaskier e Yennefer non si sono ancora rivolti la parola.

Il massimo dell’interazione avvenuta tra di loro sono state occhiate sporadiche e guardinghe lanciate di soppiatto nei momenti in cui erano erroneamente convinti che l’altro non potesse registrarle. Tra lui e Geralt si direbbe andar meglio, se si usasse come metro di giudizio il numero di battute scambiate, ma Jaskier sa che è soltanto una fragile apparenza. 

Prima era Jaskier a dare il via alle loro conversazioni e ad animarle: adesso che a lui manca lo spirito di prendere l’iniziativa e di prodigarsi in parole dialogano di rado e con evidente impaccio.

Yennefer e Geralt comunicano solo se strettamente necessario, per scambiarsi informazioni utili o stabilire l’itinerario da seguire. 

Di fatto Ciri è il collante che li tiene insieme, il centro di equilibrio senza il quale il piccolo sistema che formano sarebbe già collassato su se stesso. 

Per questo motivo Jaskier dà per scontato che Yennefer si sia accostata a lui in maniera del tutto casuale, mentre Rutilia galoppa con Ciri in sella e Geralt al fianco qualche metro più avanti, e per questa stessa ragione non può che esser colto da un moto di sorpresa nel sentirla parlare. 

“Proprio non ti piaccio, eh?”

In realtà la sua non è una semplice mancanza di gradimento: Jaskier ha _paura_ di Yennefer. Ha paura del suo potere e del vuoto che si porta dentro e in nome del quale sarebbe disposta a inghiottire qualsiasi cosa. Jaskier ha sempre rifuggito le cose che potevano arrecargli danno.

A voler essere onesti, non si tratta _solo_ di una semplice mancanza di gradimento. Dentro di sé Jaskier è costretto ad ammettere che Yennefer continuerebbe a non andargli a genio anche se fosse privata della magia e perdesse la smania insaziabile che la rende una mina vagante: il perché è talmente meschino che preferisce fingere almeno all’esterno che quella variabile non concorra a determinare il suo giudizio.

“Cosa te lo fa pensare?” commenta Jaskier con sarcasmo. “Con in trascorsi sereni che abbiamo alle spalle...” 

“Pensavo fossi il proprietario dei desideri: non è stato niente di personale. Se si tratta soltanto di quello, possiamo seppellire l’ascia di guerra.” La direzione indicata dallo sguardo di Yennefer conduce direttamente a Geralt: Jaskier avverte distintamente una connessione, tra il punto di arrivo di quella traiettoria e il discorso di Yennefer, ma fa finta di non rilevarla. 

“Non voleva che le parole che ti aveva rivolto fossero l’ultimo ricordo che portavi nella tomba: me lo ha confessato quando mi ha chiesto di salvarti.”

Jaskier non ha voglia di fare conversazione. Non ha voglia di ripensare a quando gli sembrava che il cielo fosse così a portata di mano da poter essere raggiunto semplicemente sollevando un braccio verso l’alto. 

Se il destino volesse concedermi una benedizione dovrebbe portarti via da me.

“Ha saputo fare di peggio.”

*

Jaskier posiziona le dita di Ciri in modo che risultino parallele alle corde. “Abbassa il pollice.” Ciri esegue l’istruzione, il liuto che stropiccia la stoffa dell’abito che porta indosso. “Bene: prova.”

Ciri ottiene un suono tutt’altro che perfetto ma nettamente più armonioso di tutti quelli prodotti in precedenza. “Visto?” le fa Jaskier incoraggiante. “Sei già migliorata. Tempo un mese e potrai esibirti al mio posto.”

Ciri gli restituisce lo strumento con un sorriso grato che porta le labbra di Jaskier a piegarsi di riflesso. Mentre Jaskier si sistema il liuto in grembo, uno scalpiccio pesante rivela che di lì a poco lui e Ciri non saranno più le uniche presenze distribuite attorno al fuoco.

“Hai mai provato a suonare?” domanda Ciri, quando il rumore di passi si arresta. Jaskier si intromette prima che Geralt possa rispondere da sé. “Non ne sarebbe capace” sentenzia e, con un movimento fluido, emette una nota che si leva alta nella quiete della foresta. “Non è abbastanza _delicato_.”

Geralt non ha il tempo di liberare il grugnito di protesta che gli vibra in gola. “Ciri!” chiama Yennefer a gran voce. “Mi daresti una mano?”

Se c’è un’altra cosa oltre alla musica di cui Ciri subisce il fascino è la magia: non si fa ripetere l’invito due volte prima di tirarsi in piedi e andare a fornire un’assistenza di cui Yennefer non ha davvero bisogno.

Jaskier e Geralt restano soli, l’uno seduto con il liuto stretto al petto e l’altro in piedi.

“Le piaci.”

Jaskier sa che non si tratta di un’osservazione casuale. Se c’è una cosa che ha imparato viaggiando al fianco di Geralt è che le parole emesse dalla sua bocca non sono mai un semplice riempitivo: contengono sempre un significato, al loro interno, qualcosa che spiega e motiva il loro esser state pronunciate. Non sempre il qualcosa in questione è visibile a occhio nudo, ma, con il tempo, Jaskier ha imparato ad aguzzare la vista quanto basta a scorgerlo. 

“Io sono solo quello che le canta la ninna nanna: tu sei il suo eroe.”

“La gente vede un assassino, quando mi guarda, non un eroe.”

“Non parlo della _gente_ : parlo delle persone a cui stai a cuore. Di quelle che ti vogliono bene.”

È allora che si verifica, uno spostamento di asse che pone il discorso su tutt’altro piano. Non c’è più soltanto Ciri in ballo: ci sono cose che si agitano sotto la superficie e che non sono mai state tanto vicine a venire a galla, mostrandosi in tutta la loro complicata evidenza.

È un terreno su cui Jaskier non è sicuro di riuscire a camminare; così tace, evitando di addentrarcisi.

*

“Chi è lei?”

“Lei chi?”

“La donna per cui scrivi le ballate.” 

Jaskier non vuole mentire a Ciri: sa che non servirebbe. In tutte le storie c’è un fondo di verità e lei ne ha vissute abbastanza da saperlo riconoscere.

“Una che non ha mai ricambiato il mio amore.”

“Glielo ha chiesto?”

_Se il destino volesse concedermi una benedizione ti porterebbe via da me._

__

__

“L’amore non si chiede, principessa: si riceve e basta.”

*

“Perché hai deciso di viaggiare con Geralt?”

“C’è da chiederlo? Per la mia implacabile sete di avventura!” Ciri esibisce una smorfia colma di scetticismo. Jaskier poggia il liuto a terra e incrocia le dita sopra l’impugnatura dello strumento, usandolo come appoggio. “Va bene, va bene: non è esattamente così. Ci ho sempre tenuto troppo alla pelle, per apprezzare quel genere di vita. Ma c’è una cosa di cui ho sempre avuto sete davvero: le storie. Sapevo che con Geralt ne avrei avute un’infinità da raccontare.”

“Anche a mia madre piacevano le storie. Mia nonna preferiva viverle da protagonista.”

“Oh, non avevo dubbi.”

Le labbra di Ciri si piegano in un piccolo sorriso. “Se ci avessi tenuto così tanto, non avresti accettato i rischi che comporta seguirlo” osserva, scacciando a forza la nostalgia suscitata dal pensiero della famiglia che le è stata strappata.

“Tu ne corri decisamente di peggiori.”

“Non è stata una mia scelta: era il mio destino. Geralt mi aiuterà a compierlo: mi sento al sicuro con lui.”

Jaskier riconosce la sensazione di calore racchiusa in quelle parole: è la stessa che prova ogni volta che Geralt accorre in suo aiuto e di cui ha avvertito un sentore nel momento stesso in cui ha adocchiato la sua figura che se ne stava seduta in disparte, come se il resto del mondo fosse una faccenda che non lo riguardava. Quando ha deciso di aggiungersi al tavolo che Geralt occupava in totale solitudine è stato perché, a differenza degli altri, in Geralt non vedeva una minaccia: sapeva di potersi permettere quell’iniziativa; sapeva che Geralt non gli avrebbe fatto del male.

Non ha mai avuto paura di lui. 

“Anch’io” dice Jaskier, il ricordo del loro primo incontro che svanisce come una carezza che si consuma. “Anch’io mi sento al sicuro.”

*

“Secondo me dovresti provare.”

“A fare cosa?”

“A dirglielo. L’amore non si chiede, ma magari si può spiegare.”

Jaskier lambisce distrattamente le corde, i pensieri che si mescolano alle note dentro la sua testa. “E se non viene capito?”

Ciri si limita a stringersi nelle spalle. “Allora sarà solo un’altra storia che avrai raccontato.”

*

La prima volta che Jaskier è stato a letto con un uomo risale a quando aveva appena cominciato a girovagare per il mondo con il suo liuto in spalla e una sfrenata voglia di notorietà. La locanda in cui era avvenuto traboccava di giovani e vecchi, di cibi odorosi e calici di vino, di festa e di baldoria.

Quando aveva portato a termine la sua esibizione, uno degli avventori presenti – Jaskier non ha mai saputo come si chiamasse né quanti anni avesse, ma i tratti marcati del suo viso suggerivano che avesse vissuto più di quanto avesse fatto lui all’epoca – lo aveva avvicinato per complimentarsi e aveva espresso la volontà di dimostrargli il suo apprezzamento in privato. 

La proposta non lasciava adito a fraintendimenti. Jaskier la aveva accettata senza remore e si era lasciato prendere sul letto della camera fittata apposta per l’occasione. 

Il fatto che si trattasse di una persona del suo stesso sesso non faceva davvero differenza: Jaskier era disposto a perdersi tra le cosce di una donna tanto quanto ad allacciare le proprie attorno ai fianchi di un uomo, a succhiare un cazzo turgido come a leccare una vulva già umida di umori. Solo più tardi avrebbe scoperto di non fare distinzioni nemmeno quando è l’amore e non l'attrazione ad esserci in ballo.

Le sue esperienze con gli uomini sono state sporadiche ma incredibilmente piacevoli. Non ne ha più avute da quando Geralt è entrato a far parte della sua vita. Gli piace pensare che sia solo una coincidenza, ma sa che non è del tutto vero; sa che sarebbe fin troppo facile chiudere gli occhi e immaginare un altro corpo che si spinge dentro al suo al posto di quello dell’estraneo di turno e non intende agevolare quella fantasia.

Ora, però, gli si presenta l’opportunità di farlo.

L’uomo che lo avvicina ha le fattezze del primo che lo ha avuto, o forse è soltanto la suggestione legata al ricordo a stabilire quella somiglianza. Quel che è certo è che ha negli occhi lo stesso sguardo lascivo quando gli porge le monete e sfiora le dita di Jaskier in una maniera che non potrebbe passare per casuale.

L’uomo imbocca le scale che conducono al piano dove sono stipate le stanze per i forestieri. Jaskier sa benissimo cosa accadrebbe, se lo seguisse. A una parte di lui, quella che non è abbastanza prudente da scartare la possibilità a priori, piacerebbe approfittarne: gli piacerebbe avere mani più solide di quelle di una fanciulla a stringerlo e nessuna gentilezza da dispensare.

O forse, semplicemente, gli piacerebbe avere un espediente per spegnere i pensieri e quello è il più a portata di mano.

Quando compie un passo, non sa ancora se sia in direzione del primo gradino o dell’uscita. La presa ferrea che gli stringe il polso, in ogni caso, gli avrebbe precluso sia l’uno che l’altro obiettivo. “Dove stai andando?” chiede Geralt in un ringhio. “Dobbiamo rimetterci in marcia: è pericoloso trattenersi. Potremmo essere avvistati.”

“Ho un appuntamento galante.”

“Non ci sono donne nella locanda.”

“Non ho detto che è con una donna.”

Una gamma di emozioni diverse esplode sul viso di Geralt: Jaskier riesce a cogliere la confusione e qualcosa di più complicato che non è in grado di identificare.

Ma non gli interessa farlo. Ha passato a decifrare Geralt più tempo di quanto non valesse la pena investire in un’attività così complicata. Si è sforzato di capirlo e di conoscerlo quando Geralt di lui sa soltanto il nome che porta e il mestiere che fa per guadagnarsi da vivere. Non sa cosa pensi né cosa senta; non sa cosa vorrebbe realmente dalla vita e da lui.

“Non pensavi che andassi anche con gli uomini, vero? No: certo che no. Che cosa sai tu di me?” Lo sguardo che Geralt gli tiene puntato addosso lo trapassa da parte a parte: Jaskier non può reggerlo un attimo di più. “Va bene così: non siamo amici, in fondo.”

Dimentico dello sconosciuto e della sua offerta, Jaskier si libera con uno strattone e tira dritto verso l’uscio in legno massiccio che segna l’ingresso della locanda. Sarà per la desolazione che aleggia all’esterno o per la totale mancanza di stelle attaccate alla volta del cielo, ma non si è mai sentito così solo.

*

Jaskier è intento a racimolare calore con le braccia sporte in avanti e i palmi aperti quando Geralt prende posto sul tronco posto di fronte a quello dove siede. Restano così a lungo, divisi dalle fiamme e da un silenzio aspro e teso. Jaskier non è intenzionato a romperlo né ad alleggerirlo: non sarà lui, a fare il primo passo. Non gli renderà le cose più semplici un’altra volta: Geralt non si merita quella concessione.

“Quando hai deciso di fare il bardo?”

“Perché non mi chiedi direttamente quando ho deciso di scopare con gli uomini?” 

Scorre veleno dentro le sue parole. A Jaskier non interessa: non ha motivo di essere gentile; non ha apparenze da tutelare. Ha solo un nocciolo duro di rabbia stretto tra le dita come un pugno di sabbia di cui, ormai, riesce a stento a trattenere i granelli.

“Perché dovrei chiedertelo?”

“Perché sembrava interessarti.”

La voce di Geralt s’indurisce davanti a quella insinuazione. “E perché mai dovrebbe interessarmi?”

“Già: perché dovrebbe interessarti?”

“Non---” Geralt si trattiene, come se un pensiero improvviso lo avesse indotto a tornare sui suoi passi. “Jaskier” dice e Jaskier sa già di non avere scampo: si è fermato fuori da quella locanda e adesso fornirà la risposta che Geralt cerca. Geralt potrebbe spingerlo a fare qualsiasi cosa usando semplicemente il suo nome come arma. “Non voglio litigare.”

Jaskier assorbe la calma di cui è intriso il tono di Geralt, lasciando che gli penetri sottopelle e fin dentro le ossa. Nemmeno lui lo vuole, in fondo: vuole tutto men che quello stupido, estenuante testa a testa, ma il resto non sembra essere facilmente ottenibile. 

“È per via di mio padre: era un bardo di corte. Mia madre adorava ascoltarlo cantare. Anche se si divertiva a fargli credere il contrario.”

La risposta affetta Geralt in un modo che Jaskier non capisce fino in fondo: l’emozione gli esplode sul viso di colpo, trasfigurando completamente la sua espressione, ma è solo un momento prima che svanisca e tutto torni ad essere come se non fosse mai nemmeno esistita. 

“Suppongo che non abbia senso porti la stessa domanda.”

“Non ho deciso di intraprenderla, la strada che dovevo percorrere: è ciò che sono. Sono poche le cose che ho avuto facoltà di scegliere.”

Jaskier sente già il dolore infilarsi nella carne come uno spillo, ma questo non lo porta a desistere: se deve rassegnarsi al fatto che ciò che vuole appartiene a qualcun altro sarà meglio che impari a farlo il prima possibile. “Yennefer?”

“Il destino ci lega entrambi a Ciri: non direi che ci siamo scelti.”

Per un attimo il silenzio si fa fitto, e rumoroso, come fosse pieno di parole che scalpitano per essere agguantate da una voce che le tragga via da quel limbo e dia loro forma. Né Jaskier né Geralt raccolgono quel segnale, così, semplicemente, l’istante passa e l’aria torna a distendersi.

*

Quando Geralt pianta i piedi, Jaskier finisce quasi a sbattere contro la sua schiena. 

“Che cosa---?”  


Jaskier vede Geralt sollevare una mano e tace, assecondando l’ordine implicito nel gesto. Tutt’intorno la foresta è immobile e silente o, almeno, è così che appare alle sue orecchie.

“Geralt---”

Un sibilo improvviso penetra l’aria; Jaskier lo sente perforargli i timpani e venire momentaneamente oscurato dall’imprecazione che Geralt sputa tra i denti. Senza fermarsi a riflettere compie uno scatto laterale, scontrandosi con il corpo di Ciri e facendolo arretrare. Avverte distintamente il dolore, poi il nulla.

*

Geralt fa irruzione nella stanza come una furia, facendo sbattere l’anta contro la pietra di cui sono fatte le pareti. Jaskier è convinto che travolgerà il letto su cui è disteso, ma non succede: si ferma poco oltre la soglia e gli punta addosso due occhi pieni di rimprovero. “Che diavolo ti è saltato in mente?”

Non è arrabbiato: è fuori di sé. L’ultima volta che Jaskier lo ha visto in quello stato è stato quando---

_Se il destino volesse concedermi una benedizione dovrebbe portarti via da me._

“La ragazzina mi piace troppo per lasciarla morire.”

È vero: è stato un impulso naturale fare da scudo a Ciri, uno di quegli ordini che il corpo esegue ancor prima che il cervello abbia il tempo di impartirli.

“Ti sei quasi fatto ammazzare, Jaskier. Se non ci fosse stata Yennefer---”

È stato mosso dall'istinto, ma non solamente da quello. Il gesto ha radici profonde piantate nel terreno delle insicurezze che Jaskier si trascina dietro come catene di ferro agganciate alle caviglie. Geralt è l’ultima persona con cui vorrebbe parlarne, ma, se lui è perfettamente in grado di tenersi tutto dentro e di erigere davanti a sé una facciata di marmo, Jaskier non è capace di fare altrettanto. “Non voglio essere soltanto un peso.”

L’espressione di Geralt è attraversata da una specie di spasmo: Jaskier lo vede spandersi lungo tutto il suo viso e poi scomparire nello spazio di una frazione di secondo, come un’increspatura che smuove la superficie piatta di uno specchio d’acqua. “Non lo sei.”

Una parte di lui ha addossato esclusivamente a Geralt la colpa di quello che è accaduto, ricoprendo il suo nome di lacrime o insulti a seconda che a prevalere fossero lo strazio o il rancore; l’altra non ha potuto fare a meno di pensare che se fosse stato più capace, se si fosse rivelato un compagno di viaggio all’altezza, se avesse saputo tenersi stretto il posto che si era guadagnato al fianco di Geralt, le cose sarebbero andate diversamente.

È la stessa parte che non è riuscita a credere a Ciri quando gli ha implicitamente suggerito che Geralt tiene a lui e che adesso non riesce a fidarsi nemmeno di Geralt stesso.

“Non c’è bisogno che tu mi compatisca” dice Jaskier, in quello che è poco più di un sussurro, e gira la testa dall’altra parte, rivolgendo gli occhi alla parete.

Un rumore di passi si leva all’interno della stanza. Quando si spegne, Jaskier avverte la pressione di un tocco all’altezza della mascella. In maniera ferma ma gentile, Geralt lo spinge a voltare il capo nella direzione appena abbandonata. Jaskier si lascia manovrare: non avrebbe la forza necessaria ad opporsi nemmeno se fosse in piena salute. 

Forse, in fondo, nemmeno lo vuole.

“Sei un amico: non un peso.” Jaskier si sente più leggero, come se un fardello che non si era nemmeno accorto di star portando fosse stato finalmente rimosso dalle sue spalle. Geralt, invece, sembra gravato da un macigno invisibile che gli conferisce un’aria spossata e colpevole. “Non avremmo dovuto fermarci.”

“L’alternativa era mangiare la carne di Rutilia.” La battuta non smorza l’aria greve che riempie la camera: Jaskier la pronuncia senza concedersi nemmeno un sorriso e Geralt resta mortalmente serio, la presa delle sue dita allentata ma non sciolta. Non è più un modo per spingere Jaskier a guardarlo. Jaskier non vuole pensare, a cosa sia; vuole soltanto concentrarsi sulla sensazione confortevole trasmessa dal contatto per incidersela nel cervello e non dimenticarla più. “Geralt, va bene: sto bene. Hai fatto del tuo meglio.”

Soltanto allora la mano di Geralt si ritrae: Jaskier avverte un vuoto profondo lì dove se ne stava poggiata e deve lottare contro l’impulso di arrestarne la ritirata e riportarsela addosso. Per quanto sforzo comporti, si impone di vincere quella battaglia.

“Il tempo che l’incantesimo guaritore faccia effetto e ripartiremo: riposa.” 

Geralt lascia la stanza: Jaskier resta a fissare il vuoto che porta i contorni della sua sagoma.

*

Questa volta, in una scena perfettamente speculare alla precedente, è Jaskier ad avvicinare Yennefer e ad adeguarsi al suo passo. “È la seconda volta che mi salvi la vita” osserva, richiamando la sua attenzione.

Yennefer scrolla le spalle. “Geralt sarebbe insopportabile se morissi. Più di quanto non lo sia già.” La sua bocca disegna una piega che assomiglia più a un sorriso che ad un ghigno. Non sembra una che ne dispensa gratuitamente, pertanto, Jaskier decide di accantonare le ostilità per infilarsi in quella breccia.

“Cos’è successo tra di voi?”

Yennefer cammina senza parlare. Jaskier le resta accanto: non è sicuro che otterrà una risposta. “Capirsi è complicato” dice Yennefer, fugando il suo dubbio. Non sembra intenzionata a fornire ulteriori spiegazioni; Jaskier evita di domandargliene. 

“E tra di voi?”

“Anche starsi accanto lo è.”

Il silenzio piomba nuovamente tra di loro. Se con Geralt era facile condividerlo, durante i loro viaggi, con Yennefer diventa una presenza ingombrante e difficile da gestire. Per questo, Jaskier decide di riprendere la parola. 

“Be’, almeno facevate del sesso fantastico.”

“Perché, tra di voi non funzionava nemmeno quello?”

Il cuore di Jaskier è colto da un fremito che rischia di riversarsi all’esterno in forma di sobbalzo. Jaskier riesce a recuperare il controllo prima che accada: con un altro sforzo di volontà, seppellisce tutte le volte in cui l’immagine del corpo nudo di Geralt si è stagliata dietro le sue palpebre mentre scopava il suo stesso pugno per darsi piacere. “Non avevamo quel tipo di rapporto.”

“Oh” fa Yennefer. “Un peccato” aggiunge. Jaskier non capisce se sia autenticamente sorpresa o se si stia soltanto divertendo a prendersi gioco di lui. “Non mi è sembrato particolarmente convinto, quando gli ho chiesto se fossi un suo amico.”

Jaskier sente addensarsi sul capo quelle stesse nubi scure che lo inseguono come un’ombra dal giorno in cui la strada sua e quella di Geralt si sono divise. “Perché non è così che mi considera.”

“E tu? Lo consideri un amico?”

_Tutt’altro._

__

_Il migliore che abbia mai avuto._

_È infinitamente di più._

“Di sicuro non mi considero un _tuo_ amico, Yennefer.” Jaskier non è seccato né incattivito: è solo uno che rivendica il suo spazio anziché battere in ritirata o cacciare in malo modo chi lo sta occupando. “Ma possiamo seppellire quell’ascia.”

A Yennefer sembra bastare.

*

La guarigione non richiede un processo graduale: il tempo che l’incantesimo attecchisca ed è come se la ferita che gli trapassava il petto non si fosse mai nemmeno aperta. Ne consegue che, quando si rimettono in marcia, Jaskier può subito riprendere a suonare per Ciri. Lei lo invita con premura a prendersi del tempo da dedicare al riposo, ma c’è un senso di sicurezza nella prospettiva di poter pizzicare le corde con quelle stesse dita che non sentiva più di avere mentre il suo sangue scorreva a fiotti e la sua coscienza annegava nell’oblio, quindi, Jaskier la rassicura e la consuetudine riprende esattamente dal punto in cui era stata interrotta. 

Geralt si siede attorno al fuoco insieme a loro due: non mostra la stessa attenzione che mette Ciri nell’ascolto, ma è presente e vigile ed alterna occhiate lanciate a Jaskier ad altre distribuite per tutto lo spazio circostante. Jaskier ha la netta impressione che dal giorno dell’incidente gli graviti insistentemente attorno, come se non potesse permettersi di perderlo d’occhio nemmeno per un istante.

“Vorrei che lavorassi a corte, quando Cintra sarà liberata.” 

Quando: non se. La decisione che Ciri esibisce quando si tratta delle sorti del suo regno è uno di quei dettagli che fanno di lei una regina più di quanto non farebbe una corona d’oro poggiata sul suo capo. 

Jaskier adagia il liuto sull’erba inumidita dal frescume della sera. “Ti sarai stancata di me e della mia musica.”

“Ti sbagli” replica Ciri con fermezza. “Non accadrà.”

Prima che Jaskier abbia il tempo di maturare quell’intenzione, il suo sguardo corre istintivamente a cercare Geralt. Gli occhi di Geralt sono puntati su di lui e Jaskier finisce per intercettarli; ad animarli c’è una sorta di aspettativa che fa sembrare Geralt meno impassibile e distaccato di quanto sia solito essere. Jaskier direbbe che lo fa sembrare _umano_ , se Geralt non fosse sempre apparso esattamente così ai suoi occhi.  
“Accetteresti l’incarico?”

Lui e Geralt continuano a fissarsi. Passano tante cose, attraverso il segmento immaginario che li unisce, come le particelle di un flusso invisibile o le note di una canzone che arriva soltanto alle loro orecchie. Jaskier resta intrappolato in quel momento; a tirarlo fuori è il richiamo con cui Ciri reclama la sua attenzione.

“Ne sarei onorato, principessa” dice sincero. “Ma---” _Il mio posto è con Geralt._ “Temo che la vita di corte non faccia per me.”

Qualcosa si muove sul fondo degli occhi di Geralt. Jaskier è convinto che abbia a che fare con il sottinteso nascosto dietro la sua risposta e per un momento è colto dal dubbio totalmente irrazionale che Geralt possa averlo estratto dalla sua mente; che possa aver capito che Jaskier si è legato a lui con un voto di fedeltà indissolubile che lo porterà a sopportare qualsiasi avversità e a incassare qualunque colpo pur di restargli accanto. 

Ma forse, più semplicemente, tra i due lui non è l’unico in grado di leggere l’altro.

“Sono troppo avvezzo al divertimento, ormai.”

*

“Jaskier.” La voce di Geralt raschia improvvisamente il silenzio in cui la notte ristagna. Jaskier la sente levarsi alle sue spalle mentre è disteso sul lembo di terreno che gli fa da letto. “Jaskier.”

Quando è ormai convinto che Geralt abbia rinunciato al tentativo di svegliarlo, ecco che lui torna a farlo trasalire. Questa volta, però, il sussulto che gli provoca lo scuote dentro prima ancora che nel corpo. “Quando hai parlato di andarcene, solo noi due. Sul litorale.”

Jaskier non sa perché continui a restare in silenzio: non è mai stato un problema, ricoprire Geralt di parole, anche quando lui non si mostrava disposto ad ascoltarle o fingeva di non aver interesse a farlo.

Forse, in realtà, lo sa fin troppo bene, ma ammettere il motivo per cui tace significherebbe riconoscere il vero valore che ha attribuito a quella proposta; significherebbe ammettere che era un modo per offrire a Geralt il proprio cuore e ricordare che Geralt lo ha calpestato; significherebbe arrendersi alla consapevolezza che il rifiuto di Geralt lo ha bruciato come fuoco sulla pelle e che le ustioni sono ancora lì a far male.

“Potremmo farlo, un giorno. Se lo vuoi ancora.”

Se si trattasse del suo volere non ci sarebbe nulla su cui riflettere o da stabilire: potrebbe scattare in piedi in quel preciso istante e partire, camminare al fianco di Geralt fino a farsi dolore le piante dei piedi e a non avere più alcuna percezione di dove si trovi. Ma non è più quello l’unico indicatore da cui dipendono le sue scelte, adesso: è anche, e soprattutto, quella maledetta crepa che continua a restare ostinatamente aperta.

*

Quando sono costretti a effettuare una nuova sosta per rifornirsi, Yennefer si premura di giocare d’anticipo: l’incantesimo che lancia sulla locanda li rende irriconoscibili all’occhio dei soldati nilfgaadriani e di chiunque altro possa essere interessato a rintracciarli. In questo modo, Jaskier può snocciolare qualche ballata per raccattare denaro senza il timore di attirare l’attenzione e tutti loro possono permettersi una notte di sonno da consumare su un materasso anziché sulla dura terra.

Dopo aver riscosso da Yennefer il prezzo delle due stanze fittate, il locandiere li spedisce al piano superiore. Jaskier e Geralt attendono che Yennefer e Ciri entrino in quella che gli è stata assegnata prima di recarsi nella loro. 

La visuale a cui Jaskier ha accesso aprendo la porta comprende un solo letto; quando si allarga, rivelando la camera nella sua interezza, non ne svela un altro. Un principio di panico gli esplode nel petto, portandolo a sputare un’ovvietà che non ha davvero bisogno di essere rimarcata: “Manca un letto.”

“C’era soltanto una doppia: le comodità spettano a Ciri.”

“Va bene: dormirò sul pavimento.”

“Non ce n’è bisogno.”

“Allora dormirai tu sul pavimento.”

“Non---”

“---divideremo il letto, Geralt.”

“Sei una di quelle pudiche donzelle di cui parlano le tue ballate?”

“Non avrei spalmato dell’unguento alla camomilla sul tuo fondoschiena, se fossi stata una di quelle pudiche donzelle di cui parlano le mie ballate.”

“E allora qual è il problema?!” L’esasperazione di Geralt scoppia improvvisa e violenta: come un tornado, come un attacco nemico sferrato in piena notte, come quella volta sulla montagna. Dal modo in cui Geralt immette aria, Jaskier capisce che si sta sforzando di recuperare la calma. “Vuoi andartene?” gli chiede. Non è più agitato, adesso: è solo _triste_ e Jaskier non credeva che Geralt potesse colpirlo con un’arma peggiore della collera, eppure, dalla stretta dolorosa che sente al cuore, pare che si sbagliasse.

“Non credo sia il caso di incamminarsi verso la prossima locanda a quest’ora: il pavimento andrà più che be---”

“Non intendevo questo” replica secco Geralt. “Non vuoi stare con---?” si interrompe, come a riconsiderare il termine a cui era sul punto di ricorrere. “---noi?”

Di tutte le reazioni che Jaskier credeva di poter scatenare, quella è l’ultima a cui si aspettava di assistere. “Sì” dice, con tutta la convinzione di cui è capace. L’idea che Geralt possa pensarlo gli provoca una specie di stordimento: per quanto scomodo possa esser diventato, e per quanto difficile sia starci, il posto al fianco di Geralt è l’unico che abbia mai sentito il desiderio di occupare e quello che per nessuna ragione al mondo lascerebbe vacante. “Lo voglio” chiarisce. “Non mi piace essere preso a calci nel sonno: tutto qui.”

“Ed è per non essere preso a calci nel sonno che non mi parli?” domanda Geralt, con qualcosa di molto simile al tormento. “So che eri sveglio, quella notte: lo capisco dal modo in cui respiri.”

Jaskier ignora volutamente quella rivelazione e il fremito che gli procura. “Non sei contento che abbia smesso di annoiarti con le mie ciance?”

Quando risponde, Geralt è totalmente, autenticamente sincero: “No." 

Jaskier distoglie lo sguardo, come se quella verità emanasse una luce troppo accecante da sostenere. Non parla, così è Geralt a continuare: “Credevo che fossi felice.”

Jaskier serra la mascella, rilasciando un respiro tremante. Per qualche motivo, quelle parole incendiano i suoi nervi come nemmeno il trattamento subito sulla montagna è stato capace di fare. “E perché lo credevi?”

“Perché sei tornato: non eri obbligato a farlo.”

“So che non te ne intendi molto di sentimenti ma, per gli dei, non è tutto _così semplice._ ” Geralt non sembra seguirlo: non sembra minimamente _capire_. Jaskier penserebbe che è un maledetto idiota, se non fosse troppo occupato a rivolgere quell’accusa a se stesso. “L’ho fatto perché---” esita di colpo, preda di una reticenza rabbiosa. “Sai cosa? Non sono io che ti devo spiegazioni: dimmi _tu_ perché sei venuto a cercarmi.”

“Te l’ho già detto.”

“No, non me lo hai detto: sono _io_ che non ho preteso di saperlo; sono _io_ che ho accettato di seguirti senza che tu nemmeno ti scusassi” ringhia con rabbia. Per la smania di doverla celare non si era nemmeno reso conto di quanta ne avesse in corpo. Ma ora non vuole più reprimersi; ora non ha paura di mostrarsi a Geralt spezzato come lui lo ha reso, di farlo guardare attraverso quella crepa. “Avrei dovuto darti il benservito, Geralt: avrei dovuto mandarti via e ordinarti di non farti più vedere. Tu--- mi hai spezzato il cuore e non so nemmeno se ti dispiaccia. Quindi, adesso, se hai un briciolo di coraggio---”

“Perché non volevo perdere l’unica persona che mi sia mai stata accanto." La voce di Geralt è più decisa eppure meno salda di quanto non sia mai stata; è forte e fragile allo stesso tempo e per un momento non sembra nemmeno la sua. "E mi dispiace, Jaskier: mi dispiace davvero.”

Quando i suoi piedi si muovono, Jaskier non sa nemmeno perché lo stiano facendo. Per un momento pensa che finirà a colpire Geralt con un pugno e invece senza alcun preavviso, e senza aver scelto consapevolmente di farlo, gli prende il viso tra le mani e preme forte la bocca contro la sua. Più che un bacio, è un modo ostinato per imporgli la sua presenza, per imprimergliela addosso attraverso quel contatto. “Non permetterti mai più di allontanarmi” dice contro la bocca di Geralt, le mani ancora impegnate a incorniciargli i lati del viso. “Hai capito?”

Geralt non gli risponde – non lo fai mai: non sulle cose importanti, non nel modo giusto – ma torna a far collidere le loro labbra: bacia Jaskier a lungo, e a fondo, con la foga vorace di chi non intende fermarsi tanto presto.

E forse è la replica più eloquente che Jaskier abbia mai ottenuto da lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Un sentito grazie a [Glass](http://https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeart/works) per avermi dato in prestito l'head canon di jealous!Geralt da lei elaborato <3


End file.
